Blaine Stoughton
Born: March 13, 1953 in Gilbert Plains, Manitoba *Hometown: Gilbert Plains, Manitoba *Father: Mel Stoughton *Brother: Gerald Stoughton *Nickname: "Stash" for the Fu Manchu mustache *Position: Right Wing, Coach, & General Manager Selected by Pittsburgh Penguins 1st round (#7) in 1973 NHL Amateur Draft Selected by Quebec Nordiques 2nd round (#14) in 1973 WHA Amateur Draft a graduate of the Dauphin minor hockey system. ... started his junior career with the local Kings of the MJHL as a fifteen year old. ... Dauphin won the league championship that year. ... spent the next four years with the Flin Flon Bombers of the WCHL. ... had a relatively quiet first year, scoring 19 goals and 39 points in 59 games., but 181 PIM suggests he answered the bell physically. ... Flin Flon won the league championship. ... was off to a great start in his second season in 1970-71, before he speared Don Dirk of Medicine Hat in the eye. ... suspended for 29 games. ... still finished the year with an impressive 26 goals and 24 assists in 35 games. ... tore up the league in the playoffs with 13 goals and 26 points in 17 games. ... in 1971-72 led the league with 60 goals and finished third in the league in scoring. ... selected to First All-Star Team. ... in his draft year, cemented his status as one of hockey's top young guns scoring 58 goals. ... drafted 7th by Pittsburgh. ... signed with the Penguins in 1973. ... but after a lackluster 34 game rookie season he was sent to the minors. ... demanded to be traded. ... traded to Toronto in September 1974. ... played his first full season in the NHL, scoring twenty three times and adding fourteen assists in 78 games. ... and saw his first action in the Stanley Cup playoffs. ... finished the 1975-76 season in the minor leagues. ... jumped to the rival World Hockey Association for the 1976-77 season when he signed with the Cincinnati Stingers. ... blossomed into a 52 goal, 104 point scorer in Cincinnati. ... played with Rick Dudley and Rich Leduc to form the LSD Line. ... the following season under new head coach Jacques Demers defensive style, he fell into a dismal slump. ... this led to a traded to Indianapolis in January. ... sold to New England when Indianapolis folded in December 1978. ... the Whalers became the NHL Hartford Whalers in 1979-80. ... played on line with Mike Rogers and Pat Boutette, the line was known as the "Bash, Dash & Stash Line.". ... tied with Charlie Simmer and Danny Gare for the lead league in goals with 56. ... became the only player besides Bobby Hull to score 50 goals in a season in both the WHA and NHL. ... also topped 100 points, along with Rogers, making Whalers the first expansion team to achieve that feat. ... broke his leg during first period of first playoff game against Montreal. ... Whalers Three-Stars Leader in 1979-80. ... despite missing the first month of the 1980-81 season in a contract dispute, led the team in goals with 43. ... again in 1981-82 with 52 playing a full season. ... played in 1982 NHL All-Star game. ... selected team MVP by the Hartford Booster Club. ... and co-MVP by his teammates. ... for the 4th straight year led the team in goals 45 in 1982-83. ... scored first penalty-shot goal in franchise history when he beat Buffalo's Bob Sauve on March 29, 1983. ... slowed down in the 1983-84 season, and was acquired by New York in hopes that a reunification with old partner Mike Rogers would revive his scoring touch. ... retired in the summer of 1986 to his off season home in Boca Raton, Florida. ... established Hartford/Carolina franchise records for most goals in one season, most points by a right wing in one season, and most career goals. ... resurface in Italy two seasons later. ... went on to own and operate a sports bar in Boca Raton, Florida. ... started his coaching career as a part-time assistant with Cincinnati of the ECHL in 1990-91. ... was full time for the next 2 seasons. ... named right winger on Hartford all-time team by vote of Whalers fans in 1992. ... became an assistant to former Whalers teammate Joel Quenneville with the Springfield Indians in 1993-94. ... remained for 2 seasons. ... late in 1995, along with former Whalers teammate Paul Lawless, purchased Austin (WPHL) expansion team. ... named himself general manager and remained in that position until June 1999. ... coached team in 1996-97. ... after 3 seasons moved back to Cincinnati when his mother in law died. ... began coaching the Bearcats in 2007. ... elected to the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame. ... and in 2012 to the Connecticut Hockey Hall of Fame. ... Career Statistics Playing Coaching Managing Awards & Achievements *Turnbull Cup ('''MJHL) Championship (1969)' * President's Cup '(WCHL) Championship (1970)' *WCHL '''Goal Scoring Leader (1972)' *WCHL First All-Star Team (1972) *NHL co-Goal Scoring Leader (1980) *'Played in' NHL All-Star Game (1982) *'“Honoured Member”' of the Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *'“Honoured Member”' of the Connecticut Hockey Hall of Fame Career Moves *Traded to Toronto by Pittsburgh with Pittsburgh's 1st round choice (Trevor Johansen) in 1977 Entry Draft for Rick Kehoe, September 13, 1974. *Signed 4 year contract with Cincinnati Stingers (WHA) 0n August 18, 1976. *Traded to Indianapolis (WHA) by Cincinnati (WHA) with Gilles Marotte for Bryon Baltimore and Hugh Harris, January, 1978. *Traded to New England (WHA) by Indianapolis (WHA) with Dave Inkpen for cash, December, 1978. *Signed 5 year contract with Hartford Whalers on October 29, 1980. *NY Rangers by Hartford for Scot Kleinendorst, February 27, 1984. Category:Born in 1953 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dauphin Kings players Category:Flin Flon Bombers (WHL) players Category: Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Hershey Bears players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Oklahoma City Blazers (1965-1977) players Category:Cincinnati Stingers (WHA) players Category:Indianapolis Racers players Category:New England Whalers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New York Rangers players Category:New Haven Nighthawks players Category:AS Asiago Hockey players Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Cincinnati Cyclones coaches Category:Springfield Indians coaches Category:Springfield Falcons coaches Category:Austin Ice Bats coaches Category:Cincinnati Bearcats coaches